


[Podfic] Take Off That Hat

by kansouame



Series: [Podfic] 100 Things Eames Is No Longer Allowed To Do While Working For Cobb [11]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: A Silly Hat, Audio Format: MP3, Humor, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#42 of the series 100 Things Eames Is No Longer Allowed To Do While Working For Cobb - by immoral_crow and unvarnishedtale</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Take Off That Hat

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Immoral_Crow's & Unvarnishedtale's [Take That Hat Off](http://ae-match.livejournal.com/62656.html)
> 
> Download or Listen [Take That Hat Off](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/d18k9441ys5piui/42_Take_that_Hat_Off.mp3)

Title: Take That Hat Off #42  
Author: immoral_crow & unvarnishedtale  
Reader: kansouame  
Fandom: Inception  
Pairing: Arthur/Eames  
Rating: PG  
File size/type: 6MB, .mp3  
Length: 6m:09s  
Author's Summary: #42 of the [100 Things Eames Is No Longer Allowed To Do While Working For Cobb](http://unvarnishedtale.livejournal.com/1654.html)  
Text version: [Take That Hat Off](http://ae-match.livejournal.com/62656.html)  
Download or Listen [Take That Hat Off](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/d18k9441ys5piui/42_Take_that_Hat_Off.mp3)


End file.
